1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to headrest systems for automotive vehicles.
2. Discussion
A vehicle seat may include a headrest attached with the seat. The headrest may limit the movement of an occupant's head during certain vehicle maneuvers or during an impact event.
Different occupants may position the headrest differently because of the different shapes and sizes of the occupants.
Vehicle seats may be retracted, collapsed, or otherwise folded to increase the cabin space within the vehicle. The spaces configured to receive the retracted, collapsed, or otherwise folded seats may accommodate the headrest.